Conversations
by Yorusoi
Summary: It's fun to switch teams! If only for a second or two... But it's true that ease dropping can lead to misunderstandings. Or can it? My first Soikuu fic people! Wooo!


**Disclaimer: I'm not getting paid… well at least not for this!**

**AN: **That's right people, I'm switching teams! Well that, and I see that there really isn't a whole lot of fiction in this section dealing with these two. I think that it's time for that to change…

Also, I just want you to know that I had fun writing this. Really, you have _NO_ idea. I was laughing maniacally while doing so. Misunderstandings are _soo_ much fun (well, when it doesn't involve you or someone you care about) but other than that, they're entertaining as hell! But rest assure, Ima still an advocate for the Yoru/Soi, Yoruichi is just, ah getting a little competition… yeah...

* * *

**Wow. This is the first time I've **_**ever**_** done this but, here goes a Dedication:**

**To Bishimimou,**

**An awesome girl who's down with switching fandom teams (even if it's just temporary!) Thank you so much for the picture, I loved it.  
****  
I hope this doesn't disappoint either.**

**Yorusoi

* * *

**

**Conversations**

"_Come on, show'em to me."_

"_I'm not sure if I should."_

"_Aww! Come on babe, let me see what yer packin."_

Yoruichi was walking down the hallway when she spied a certain blondie with his ear pressed against a closed door. Feeling more than a little devious, the former noble decided to creep down the remainder of the hall, slowly closing the distance between herself and the ease dropper.

When she was right behind the man, the goddess broke out into a grin. Kisuke had no idea what she was planning on doing to him. Instead, the storekeeper was too absorbed in the sounds coming from behind the door.

Yoruichi desperately stifled a laugh with her hand, hoping not to get caught, before she dropped it and leaned in closer to the male. She held her breath as she got closer to his face in effort to remain unnoticed.

The angle of Urahara's head was just right for her assault. Because of his intimate position with the wood, his beloved bucket-hat was lopsided, tilted and smushed between the door and his head. His blonde hair was mused, scattered.

Leaving a perfect view of her target.

Seeing that she still wasn't detected, Yoruichi went in for the kill. The goddess leaned the rest of the way, sensually wrapped her mouth around her friend's ear…

And bit down.

Hard.

Kisuke yelped, clutching his injured ear as he leaped six feet into the air, only to come crashing down onto the floor. He laid there for a few seconds, wincing in pain from both impacts, before opening his eyes to see the grinning Shihouin heir towering over him. "The _hell_ Yoruichi!?"

Yoruichi couldn't contain it anymore and burst into a fit of hysterics, laughing so hard that she kneeled over, needing to grasp onto the wall for support.

Kisuke was unamused. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up pussycat."

Yoruichi wheezed in a breath to speak, now wiping at the tears gathered in her eyes. "Well", she gasped, "it serves you right for being so damn nosy."

Urahara pouted as he pushed his sore body into a sitting position. Pain shot though him again. "Ow! Damnit Yoruichi", he muttured, still cradling his attacked ear.

Yoruichi grinned harder at her friends antics. " On come on Urahara, I didn't even bite you that hard."

"Liar", Kisuke replied nowhere near believing the golden eyed beauty. To further enforce his position, he removed his hand from his ear, checking it for any signs of blood. Satified that he did not find any, he stood and began dusting himself off.

"Aww, don't be grumpy, you look like the Old Man when you do that", Yoruichi teased, moving her hand to poke Kisuke in the side.

Kisuke rolled his eyes and slapped her hand away. "I'm light-years younger than that old fart", he grouched.

Yoruichi bit back another laugh. "Sometimes I'm not so sure man."

"Ha, ha."

It was the goddess' turn to roll her eyes. "So what were you doing before anyways?", she asked pointing to the closed door.

"Investigating", Kisuke returned.

Yoruichi gave him a withering glare. "You mean you were being nosy", she said more than asked in a dry voice.

"_No_", Kisuke insisted, "I was investigating. Don't tell me that you're not the least bit curious as to why Kuukaku asked us both to come here today."

Yoruichi hesitated. It was true, both she and Kisuke had rushed from the shop earlier that day to the Shiba's abode. Kuukaku had sent a Hell Butterfly (something that she hardly ever used in the first place) asking them to come to her house as soon as possible. She claimed that she had 'both some very important, and oh-so urgent information to disclose' to the both of them. So after no more than sparing a glance at one another, Yoruichi and Kisuke had rushed off to the Shiba's latest home (something that was irritatingly difficult to find) and arrived in battle ready form. When the eldest Shiba opened the door to their worried faces, she only waved the duo off and calmly (which was more than weird for Kuukaku) ushered her friends into the house like the entire situation was no big deal.

"I'll tell ya ova dinner", Kuukaku had said as she blew out a puff a smoke. "I'm kinda busy right now, so just come in and lounge around 'til then. I know it won't be a hard task for ya, being that yer lazy fucks and all."

'_The bitch'_, Yoruichi thought fondly (and somewhat ticked) at the memory of her friend's behavior. After all, she did lose a nap over this little adventure.

"Well, kinda", Yoruichi answered Kisuke's earlier question. "But I figured that it must not be that 'urgent' if we were told to wait around like 'lazy fucks'", Yoruichi air quoted. She shrugged. "I just figured it was just Kuukaku being a bitch as usual."

Kisuke snorted as he readjusted his hat. "Yeah, whatever, you believe that. Even though only half of that is true-"

"Half?", Yoruichi interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, half", Kisuke continued peeved. Then he thought about it. "Well maybe a little more than half", he added with a smirk towards Yoruichi. "You are a bit of a lazy fuck."

"Hey!", Yoruichi frowned.

"_But_", Kisuke continued, ignoring Yoruichi, " the part about this being 'usual' isn't. So, me being a scientist, I'm more than a little bit curious so I started looking around."

"Nosy", Yoruichi coughed.

"_Investigating_", Kisuke stressed again. "And, I overheard them talking."

Yoruichi scrunched her brows. "Them?"

Kisuke gestured to the still closed door with a nod. Then it strucked him that he was missing the conversation and jumped, quickly moving to push his ear to the wood once more.

"What are you-", Yoruichi started.

"Sshh!", Kisuke replied then waved her over.

With a raised eyebrow, the tanned woman moved towards the door as well to mirror her friend's position. "What are we listening fo-"

"Shush!", Kisuke whispered quickly, "Kuukaku is talking again."

"_Please"_, Kuukaku's voice egged on, almost begging, something that made the ease droppers exchange weird looks. _"Let me see'em, just for a second or two. Come on, no one's gonna walk in on us."_

"_Well, I don't know if we have time to. Didn't you say they were out there waiting for you?"_

Upon hearing the second voice, Yoruichi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Stunned, she stepped back from the door. How did she not feel the reitsu? "I-is-is t-that Soifon!?", she asked, but she already knew the answer.

Kisuke's forehead wrinkled in concentration. "That's what I was trying to figure out before you came along."

Yoruichi felt dizzy. "That's totally Soifon." _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god', _she mentally repeated over and over, fighting the need to pace. "What is _she_ doing here?", she asked gesturing to Kuukaku's house. Particularly what was Soi doing in a room with Kuukaku?

Alone.

With the door closed.

"I don't know", answered Kisuke, still listening to the voices in the other room. "But apparently Kuukaku has been trying to get Soi to 'show' her something for the last twenty minutes, claiming that 'they were completely alone and no one would walk in on them'." Then after thinking about it, he added. "Hey, didn't you two break up like five months ago or something?", he asked referring to Yoruichi and Soifon.

Yoruichi, now pale, stiffly nodded. She couldn't bring herself to verbally answer him nor could she meet his questioning gaze. The goddess never told the shopkeeper any of the details, but yes their relationship had ended, and it had ended horribly. Going out in a fiery blaze that had _nothing_ to do with glory was an understatement. Never in her life had she ever had a more explosive argument with _anyone_ about _anything_. At the time, Yoruichi's relationship with her former pupil had been rocky for nearly a year before the dramatic end. It was like the duo just grew tired of each other, and every _little thing_ one did set the other off. The Shihouin didn't even know when things started to take a turn for the worse, but when it did, they started driving backwards fast.

The night of the argument, Yoruichi came home late at such a ridiculous ungodly hour. She had been doing that lately, trying to spend as much time away from the Squad Two leader as possible. And when Soifon had confronted her, Yoruichi had spat back a horrible response.

"_It doesn't matter where the hell I was! I don't have to tell you shit about where I am or how the fuck I spend my time away from you! You're not my fuckin' mother so stop fucking trying to keep mother fuckin' tabs on me!"_

So it wasn't the most romantic thing Yoruichi had said, hell, it wasn't' even the most _decent_ thing that's ever passed her lips, but it was what the goddess had smarted back in response. After that, the rest was history. Things got violent in more ways than one, each woman holding their own in every department.

After that, Yoruichi had walked out the door and haven't seen or heard from the Commander since.

And yes, that was five months ago.

"Why is she here?" Yoruichi questioned again, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Kisuke's frowned deepened, he still didn't know why the couple had split, only that on a night five months ago, Yoruichi had stormed into his shop like a raging bull, then drunk herself into oblivion. She was silent for weeks after that, and when he'd tried to ask what was wrong or comfort her, the Shihouin would push him away.

Sometimes literally.

When she'd finally told him that Soi and her had broken up and not to ask any further, he obeyed her request. Slowly, the were-cat had eased back into her old self, but Kisuke could tell that Yoruichi wasn't completely happy. Her eyes didn't shine like they used to, her smile wasn't as wide or as mischievous nor was she as carefree. Instead, it was as if she was always carrying some form of weight on her soul.

Yes, things had changed drastically on that night, but Kisuke had never pushed further for details. Sometimes he didn't know whether that was the right thing to do or not.

"I don't know", Kisuke answered while his eyes closely examined the fidgeting woman, "but Kuukaku did say that her news was important. Maybe she wanted the whole gang here to listen to it." Upon seeing her expression he added: "And Soi _is_ still apart of the gang Yoru, even if ya'll didn't work out."

Yoruichi didn't respond, she felt as if she were crumpling in on herself. She wasn't ready to see her Little Bee (if she could even still call her that) again.

Something being said on the other side of the door caught Kisuke's attention an his eyes widened. "Come here!", he called.

Reluctantly, Yoruichi returned to the door to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"_So I can see'em?" _Kuukaku asked again.

"_I'm thinking about it"_, Soi answered coyly. _"I'm also thinking that we don't have that much time to do this",_ her voice dropped an octave. _"I want you to enjoy it."_

"_Oh please, ya know Ima enjoy it regardless."_

A few seconds later Soi answered…

"_Okay, but we have to be quick, you don't want to keep them waiting."_

Kuukaku snorted. _"Oh, they'll keep"_, she dismissed. _"And besides",_ she continued, her raspy voice now low and throaty, _"this is more important anyways."_

Yoruichi felt flames rise within her and her vision began to tunnel, but she continued to listen.

"_Maybe", _Soifon saucily replied.

"_No defiantly" _Kuukaku chuckled. _"Plus, I've always been curious to see what they looked like."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well, yeah", _Shiba answered._ "I would never tell Yoru about it cause she was sensitive about that kind of stuff, which was understandable. But when I was alone, I used to fantasize about a moment like this now. Dreaming 'bout laying my eyes on yer-"_

There was a muffled noise followd by an 'omph!' then a giggle.

On the outside, Yoruichi was now fully seeing red and lightning coursed through her veins. Kisuke had to grab her before she clawed down the door.

The conversation continued…

Kuukaku was laughing_. "What?"_, she asked innocently.

"_You know what Shiba. You can't say stuff like that when we're pressed for time. You know ya almost got yourself in trouble there Kuukaku."_

"_Alright, alright, I'll _try_ to behave, but I'm making no promises. Now take it off and let me see'em babe."_

"Oh, I'm gonna kill her!", Yoruichi vowed while trying to tear down the door again.

"Hold it", Kisuke cautioned, still listening.

"_Hey hold up a sec",_ Kuukaku asked.

"_What?"_ Soi asked.

"_Has"_ she hesitated. _"I mean, did Yoruichi see'em?"_

There was silence then.

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, I was just wondering"_ Kuukaku said sheepishly. _"I was never really sure how far you've gone by then."_

Yoruichi stopped her thrashing. Her breath caught, and she froze, growing deathly still.

"_Well yeah, but this time it's different."_ Soi answered.

"_Really, how so?"_

Yoruichi's eyes screwed shut, and her heart raged to beat. She didn't know what was stronger at the moment, her anger towards Kuukaku, or her hate for herself.

"_Well, when I was with Yoruichi, I wasn't completely ready starting off to go all the way", _said Soifon.

"_And now?"_

"_And now, I'm more than ready. So you wanna see them both?"_, Soi's voice was suggestive again.

"_Hell yeah! Don't leave me guessing baby, I want a clear view. So lay'em on me!"_

That was it. Yoruichi simply couldn't stomach to hear any more, the gates of Fury just broke open within her.

Wide open.

Unleashing untamed wrath.

With a feral growl, she pushed Kisuke out of the way and kicked in the door.

No one was expecting any of the actions, or the ones that would transpire.

The goddess was met with the scene of Soifon standing in front of the eldest Shiba with her sword drawn. Suzumebachi was poised in the position for it's Shikai to be called upon. Both of the dark haired women jumped at the unexpected crash before turning to face the Shihouin.

Yoruichi had fire in her eyes, though she was confused by what she had walked in on. Her thoughts on what she _figured_ was going on between the two, then seeing what was _actually_ going on between the two had completely caught through her for a loop.

Everyone was speechless as they stared at one another.

Yoruichi couldn't stand it anymore. There was just too many thoughts and emotions present, too many feelings swirling within her at once.

Too many questions.

Hurt. Jealousy. Misunderstanding. Confusion. Anger. Sadness.

Embarrassment.

So she did the one thing that she was best at. The one thing that she was unchallenged at doing.

Yoruichi ran.

Flashed Stepped straight out of the fucking house.

Kuukaku started to rush after her. "Yoruichi, wait!" she called.

Soi stopped her, placing a hand lightly on her chest to keep the older woman rooted in place. "Don't, let her go, Kuukaku."

"But", Kuukaku started, clearly worried for her friend. "She doesn't understand."

Soifon shook her head. "Trust me; if there's one thing I know about Yoruichi, is that when she runs away, she needs to deal with her problems alone. It's what she's silently asking for: privacy. She needs time to think, to sort things out." Soi turned towards the open door. "Kisuke!" she called.

Kisuke awkwardly lifted herself off the floor. "Ah, heh-heh, hey there Soi-chan, how's it going?"

Soi rolled her eyes. "Go after her, keep an eye on her so she doesn't do anything completely stupid", she pointed towards the direction Yoruichi went in.

Kisuke readjusted his hat. "Yeah yeah, sure, no problem." Before he left, the blonde met Kuukaku's eyes and nodded before he too Flash Stepped out of sight.

When he was gone, and they were truly alone, Kuukaku let out a groan. She ran her hands over her face in frustration. "God that was horrible."

Soi turned to her, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

Kuukaku sighed. "It's not yer fault, I should have handled that differently."

Soi shook her head. "You did nothing wrong."

Kuukaku hesitated and Soi reached up to cup the Shiba's face with in both of her hands, forcing the older woman to meat her gaze. "Really Kuukaku, don't feel guilty."

Kuukaku's eyes closed at the contact, but she reached up to remove Soi's hand, keeping it softly in her grasp. "Okay, alright", she said as she sweetly kissed the Commander's knuckles.

Soi smiled.

"But", the Shiba continued, " I am worried. If she acted like that over me wanting to see your Shikai and Bankai, I'd hate to see what would happen when we tell her that we've been dating for two months."

Soi leaned her head to rest on Kuukaku's shoulder and chuckled hurmorlessly. "I know", she lifted her head to hold the fireworks expert's eyes. "But we have to tell them sometime. We can't hide it forever."

Kuukaku smiled somewhat bittersweetly. "I know, and I don't want to anymore. But that doesn't change the awkwardness of the situation."

"True, but you won't be alone", Soi leaned in to place a soft, and much accepted, kiss on the elder woman's lips. "I'll be there right beside you."

Kuukaku grinned and kissed Soi again. "Good", she replied against Soi's mouth.

Soi dropped her arms and resheathed her sword. "But first, I have to check on my squad. I'll be back way before they will." That, and she needed to think as well. Despite her efforts to hide it, she could bluntly feel the pain upon seeing Yoruichi again after what had happened between them. She needed to think as well, to deal with her own churning emotions.

Kuukaku playfully rolled her eyes, playing along, but despite her (not really effective) disability, she was not blind. She had seen the pain shoot across her lover's face just as clearly as she'd seen Yoruichi's. "Okay, make sure that oaf of a L.T. is doing his job, but hurry back okay." She pulled her pipe out of her pocket and lit up.

She really needed this drag.

"Sure, sure", Soi said before pulling the smoking pipe from Kuukaku's lips and kissing her girlfriend again. "I'll see you soon."

Kuukaku took her pipe back and took a puff. "Alright, later babe."

With a rare laugh, Soi Flashed Stepped away.

"Man", Kuukaku thought out loud. " I gotta learn how ta do that." It would come in handy when she told Yoruichi the news. (Not that she could outrun her, but it would give Kuukaku a slightly larger margin of chance to save herself from injury.)

Then she turned to look at the door of the room. "Damn, and now I gotta fix my fuckin' door! That's something else to worry about. Just great!"

And so ends another conversation…

**And there it is. Ya know I could't end it on a melodramatic/depressive/worrisome note. Well I could, but I'm writing other depressive stuff and I needed a break. Really, I'm not easily depressed, but I do have a limit. So I went with the "white elephant in the room" theme.**

**On another note: Man it's late! Like 4am, but I hope that you all enjoyed it! I've been inspired, so I may post some more of my ideas about these two. Soikuu!!! (shrugs) Who knows?**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Yorusoi ^,^Y**


End file.
